


Day 19: Reverse Crush

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Reverse Crush AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Adrien gets an invitation.





	Day 19: Reverse Crush

“Oh my god Nino here she comes…” Adrien whispered as Marinette came up the stairs. 

She was chatting with Alya and completely unaware of the blond’s presence, but he felt the butterflies collecting in his stomach anyway. It wasn’t that he was shy around Marinette, really. He actually went out of his way to make her laugh, to talk to her, to send her every hint possible that he liked her, it just never seemed to work. 

He gripped Nino’s arm when the dark haired girl finally did turn to look at them. Adrien felt Nino lightly elbow him, getting him to wave at the girl. She waved back, only for her hand to be snatched by Alya, who then marched them over to where the boys stood. 

“Good morning Marinette,” he said lightly, ignoring Alya and Nino’s knowing looks. 

“Good morning guys! I was just telling Alya that my parents are going to be out for the weekend, we should have a sleepover!”

“M is scared to be in the bakery alone,” Alya tacked on, hip-checking Marinette when she denied it. 

“Anyway,” Marinette said, rolling her eyes, “you guys up for it? We can watch watch movies and play games, or bake cookies and do face masks, really anything.”

“Sure! I would love to sleep with you,” Adrien blurted out. He felt more than heard Nino laughing next to him, and was sorely tempted to call for his transformation just to cataclysm the floor beneath his feet. 

“That’s forward, even for you Adrien,” Marinette teased, poking his chest. 

“I didn’t mean that, not that I wouldn’t- wait, no! I meant a sleepover sounds fun. I’ve only been to one before,” Adrien said, hoping he wasn’t as close to looking like a tomato as he felt. 

“Yeah, we’ve only been able to have one sleepover and that got ruined! Adrien’s dad called him home once an akuma came out, even though it was midnight. I’m down for do-over,” Nino said. 

“Perfect! They’re leaving tomorrow, so if you guys want to come around 7 or so that’d be great!” Marinette smiled as she spoke. 

Adrien spent the rest of the day somewhere between a nervous mess and a dreamy haze. He was going to a sleepover at Marinette’s! Not only would he be able to spend more time with her, but they were going to hang out. Last time they were able to was the day he had been chased by paparazzi and she was mistaken for his girlfriend, and that was months ago. It had taken him several days to get the memory of his hand in hers out of the forefront of his mind, but since then he longed for another chance to just be with her. 

He sighed as Nino’s words echoed through his head. Part of why it was so hard to hang out with anyone, but especially Marinette, was the fact that he had to go be Chat Noir seemingly every time his father let him hang out with friends. It almost felt like Hawkmoth planned them to be like that at this point. It was fun seeing Ladybug, especially since she had worked through whatever stutter she had at the beginning, but sometimes he would rather be able to see his friends. Not that Ladybug wasn’t his friend. 

He hadn’t actually been sure at first. They hardly spoke outside of battles and she always seemed to be in a rush to leave him, but after confronting her their relationship had improved significantly. She still tripped over her words sometimes, but they could talk and joke just like he and Nino could. It was something he was really proud of. Building up the courage to ask if Ladybug hated him had been really hard, her possible answer scared him more than any akuma. Marinette was the one who actually helped Adrien finally do it. 

“If she doesn’t want to be friends, you still have many at school who love you. Developing a friendship with a co-worker can be a lot of fun, but it’s not a necessity, besides,” she blushed then, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, “I know sometimes I freeze in front of people I really admire. She might just be shy.”

Of course, Marinette had been right. Ladybug had balked at his question, assuring him in a hundred broken sentences that she didn’t hate him at all. Adrien smiled to himself at the memory. Ladybug was definitely a friend, and a good one at that. She would understand that he didn’t want an akuma to show up tomorrow night, though she also might make that face she always seemed to whenever he brought up his crush. 

Adrien thought he was pretty good at reading people, but that expression confounded him. Somewhere between a smile and a grimace, he just shrugged it off as pity. His lady knew that he was pretty hopeless around Marinette, even if she didn’t know her name. They would probably be good friends. It was something he thought about often, something about the way they laughed made him convinced they would have a lot of fun together. 

“Earth to Adrien,” Nino whispered, nudging his side, “Class is done dude, you can’t keep daydreaming.”

Adrien gathered his things, letting Nino’s ribbing fly past him. They waved as the girls left ahead of them. 

“Bye Adrien, see you tomorrow!” Marinette called over her shoulder, grinning at him. 

“Tomorrow!” He replied, smiling just as wide.

**Author's Note:**

> Thiiiiis has no plot. I don't know why this one felt so hard to write, but it's done now! I can definitely feel my energy waning on this project, but there's only 10 more days. I can do this.


End file.
